Twisted Dream
by AoiFurin
Summary: Reality will always be far more painful than any unfulfilled dream.


Twisted Dream 

by:AoiFurin

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't sue.

Summary: Reality will always be far more painful than any unfulfilled dream.

A/N: this is depressing...it even depress me! I don't even want to write this...but...yeah...hungs head -is defeated by her inner evil self.

Twisted Dream

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Dear Sempai,

I know I told you I won't say anything. But I lied. I thought I can stay silent...but I can't. I don't want to blame you or anything. I just want to tell you what's on my mind like you wanted in the first place.

Sempai, when I told you I love you...I didn't expect your reply. I was so happy when you pulled me back, hugging me...saying that you love me too. I was the happiest man alive that day.

I didn't know that it was the start of my hell as well.

I'm not a snob...I'm not a bastard..

Would you believe I'm just plain introvert?

You would laugh I know (or maybe you wouldn't but going off a tangent there...) when I told you I had insecurities as well?

Yes...The ice king can feel shame too.

Ironic isn't it? I looked confident, but inside I'm very insecure.

I can only tell what's on my mind if I write it donw...that is IF.

So you can see Sempai, this was doomed from the start.

I can't be truly honest with you...and it killed me inside.

When you told me your parents arranged a marriage for you, I want to kill someone. But I didn't say anything, right? No, don't feel guilty please...I don't want you to feel that. I just want you to know where I stand. I'm not happy...but what can I do? I cannot compete with that girl...

I better get this done. The ceremony was about to finish. I really don't want to see you kiss your bride so I'll be taking a silent exit later.

Don't worry...I won't bother you anymore.

Please be happy Sempai.

And promise me...you'll live on.

Forever Yours,

Rukawa Kaede

0/0/0/

The sounds of footsteps running competed with the sound of thunder. As another lightning struck, the church far ahead was brightly illuminated.

'Don't leave me...please...'

0/0/0/0

"Sempai..."

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes, Kaede...I love you too..."

0/0/0/0

Every step made seemed futile. The church seemed to move far whenever he got closer. But he won't stop. He CAN'T give up.

0/0/0/0

"Please! Tell me the truth! Tell me what you think!"

"SAY SOMETHING!!! Yell at me! Hurt me! Anything but this!!!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything! Blame me!"

"It's pointless."

"Don't you...care?"

"I do. That's why I won't say anything..."

"Why?"

"Because it's not your fault."

"But..."

"No matter what...I still love you..."

0/0/0/0

The man sped up, his hope slowly dwindle as he approach the sacred place. Worry evident in his eyes as a letter was clutched tightly by his hand. He ran towards the door, pushing it with all his might.

He didn't know why. But when Kogure handed him that letter when the reception was over, he can't help but think of this place.

Maybe it was the red thread binding them..

The place was dimly lit for the candles light weren't enough to light up the whole place. Yet it was enough for him to see what he's been looking for. He ran towards the altar but stopped at the last second when lightning flases again.

His face grew white. He wanted to puke.

No...

It can't be...

The letter fell from his hand as he knelt in front of the altar...the altar where he stood just this morning when he pledge his undying devotion...

To a person he didn't even love.

And the irony of it all.

The place where he lost his freedom...

would be the place that'll witness where he'll lose his heart and soul.

He crawled towards him...

His snow prince.

He cradled the prince's head, wishing he would open his eyes and tell him it was a joke.

All of it was just a sick joke.

Anything but he's gone.

But when the prince denied his wish, he knew he had no other choice.

He took the gun from his love's hand and a moment later, joined him in a peaceful sleep.

0/0/0/0

"What will you do if I die?"

"What?! No comment?"

"Do'ahou."

"Come on. After all, we're playing what ifs."

"-ith you..."

"Wha-aat? I didn't get that! I wish you would stop that mumbling habit of yours..."

"I said, I'll die with you."

"EH?! Moron! You're suppose to say I'll cry or..."

"But that's the truth."

"Don't. I want you to live your life. Even if I die...I want you to live your life..."

"Sempai..."

"Promise me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Can you continue living...even after I die?"

"Fine! But then I get to kill myself too when you die!"

"...a'hou."

-Owari

A/N part2: chews lips nervously I really don't know where this came from...and when I wrote this, it depressed me (which shouldn't happen because this is not a fluffy fic). I don't like that when writing an angst fic...I want to be all giddy and hyper and...looks at her fic, sigh Shutting up now. Oh...UPDATES (yes, more than one. XD) on the curse of dragon will be up by next saturday...I just need to get my USB back from my friend. . 


End file.
